


Christmas Movie Night

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Date nights with your boyfriend are essential before the madness of the holidays.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean x You, dean x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	Christmas Movie Night

Christmas music drifted quietly from the living room stereo to where you worked diligently wrapping your boyfriend Dean’s gifts. Dean had gone out to do his own shopping and grab dinner for tonight and you wanted to get the wrapping done before he returned. One of your favorite things to see at Christmas was Dean pick up each present and try and guess as to what it was. He was a big kid and it always made you smile.

The oven timer beeped, and you rushed over leaving a half wrapped present to pull the last pan of gingerbread cookies. Since you’d be spending the next few days traveling between families and friends you always made plenty. Also, it was date night and you know Dean would need some of his own or no one would get cookies. You hoped he’d appreciate the moose and squirrel cookies you’d made in honor of your Dad’s nickname for Dean and his brother. You’d been with Dean for four years and your Dad still had him listed as “Squirrel” in his contacts. Dean didn’t think it was funny, but you got a good laugh out of it.

The sound of the door opening froze you before you heard Dean call out, “Honey, I’m home!”

“Shit!” you cut the oven off and quickly raced back to the kitchen table. “Hold on! Don’t come in the kitchen!” You quickly went to work on the last present.

Dean groaned comically loud, “This is just cruel and unusual punishment. My girl bakes gingerbread and then won’t let me in the kitchen!”

You laughed adding the last wrapped gift to the pile and picking them up carrying them through the doorway and down the hall to the living room. Dean was placing presents around the tree and you joined him spacing out his next to the ones that were marked with your name that he had just put down. You both stood and he pulled you into a tight hug and gave you a kiss.

“God, I missed you,” he groaned squeezing you a little tighter. “Are you sure I can’t talk you into going away for Christmas? I want you all to myself.”

“We live together and I’m yours forever, nerd.”

“Well, whatever. Did you get everything baked or do you need help?”

“Thanks, sweetie but it’s done. I’m all ready for date night.”

“Me too.” Dean let you go and moved to the door picking up two large bags. “I picked up dinner from _Olive Garden_ and I thought we’d rent a movie. I picked dinner so you can pick a movie, but please no Hallmark.”

“You don’t have to worry honey. I won’t make you watch another Hallmark movie tonight. I have a great Christmas movie in mind. I think you’ll love it.”

“I’ve no doubt. Why don’t you get comfy and spread the food out on the table? I’m going to get out of these jeans, and I’ll get us stuff to drink and utensils and all that. Deal?”

“You need help getting undressed?” you wiggled your eyebrows and Dean chuckled kissing your cheek. “Dinner first and then dessert, Princess.”

Your cheeks flamed but you couldn’t help but be excited. It had been a rough couple of months and this date night was just what the two of you needed before being swallowed by the holiday madness. Between your crazy shifts in the emergency room and his long hours at the shop you’d both barely had time together and it was draining, but a date night with movies and cuddling and the phones on silent. That was just what the doctor ordered.

Dean had gone a bit overboard at the restaurant. There were at least three different appetizers and desserts, extra salad and breadsticks, and the entrees were huge. This was definitely going to be a couple of days’ worth. He was the best boyfriend. You settled in and pulled up your Amazon account looking for the Christmas movie and found clicking on play and pause so Dean couldn’t see the title card.

Dean shot a wink as he came down the stairs in his pajama pants and then went to the kitchen. He was quiet and you remembered your cookies, “Dean leave the cookies alone.”

Dean made a noise and moments later walked in carrying two drinks and the utensils, “Did you seriously make squirrel and moose shaped cookies?”

You chuckled, “I thought Dad would appreciate them. Don’t you love them?”

“I love you, nerd,” Dean took a seat next to you and hold out your drink.

You sipped tasting the cider and hint of caramel, “Yummy my favorite. Are you ready for our movie love?”

“Yep. What are we doing? Home Alone? The Santa Claus? The Grinch?”

“Better!” your eyes lit up pushing play. Dean fixed your plate and then his before paying attention and by that time John McClane was already in the limo to his rendezvous with his wife.

“Y/N, you’re awesome!”

“I try.”

Dinner was finished quickly before you snuggled up to Dean with his arm tight around your shoulder. The movie played on and you cringed watching John’s bloody feet, “Seriously this man should have died.”

“I could do it,” Dean boasted finishing his beer setting it on the table.

“Seriously? I would just give up,” you sighed.

“That’s why I’d be there. I’d protect my girl. I’d kill everyone to save you.”

“My hero,” you leaned up kissing his cheek, and settled back in as the movie continued. “Do you know Bruce Willis doesn’t think Die Hard is a Christmas move?”

“What? Seriously?”

“Yeah, he even posted a Tiktok about it the other day.”

“But he lived the Die Hard. What the hell?” Dean gasped.

“I know baby. It’s okay it’s Christmas for us, right?”

Dean went back to watching the movie and you got up cleaning up dinner and bringing him a gingerbread squirrel. He kissed you and you enjoyed the rest of the movie with each of you shouting Merry Christmas as Hans fell from the tower.

“Take me to bed?” you asked blinking up at him. “I’m ready for dessert.”

Dean smiled, “Can I ask you something first?”

“Yes?” you replied especially when he sat up growing serious.

“I’ve been thinking we’ve been together for a while and we talked about it before, but it’s been on my mind a lot.”

“What has?” you were confused. Neither of you wanted to get married unless it was a Vegas weekend thing so you didn’t know what he meant.

“I want to be a Dad, but more than anything I want to be the Dad to our child.”

“Wow!” you breathed. You went to the tree and picked up a small box and came back to Dean pushing him back onto the couch. You straddled his hips shedding your sweater and handed him the box. The very present you had been in the midst of wrapping when he got home.

“What’s this?”

“Just open it, Winchester.”

Dean stared at the box before slowly peeling the paper away. The box inside was black leaving no clue to the inside. Dean swallowed looking up at you but you just smiled ignoring the feeling of tears building in your eyes. Dean opens the box and looked inside his eyes widening and his hand shaking as he pulled out the ornament. In curvy letters, it read: _Dear Daddy, this Christmas I'll be snuggled in Mommy's tummy. But next Christmas I'll be cuddled up with you._

Dean was quiet his eyes scanning the ornament over and over, “Dean? Say something?”

“We’re? We’re pregnant?” Dean coughs trying to clear any emotion.

“We’re pregnant Dean. I’ll be three months next week.”

“You didn’t tell me? I had no idea.”

“I thought I was just tired due to all the extra shifts but I checked and the stick barely sat before it turned positive. Merry Christmas, baby!”

“Oh Princess,” Dean carefully put the ornament in the box and wrapped his arms around you pulling you to him. His mouth crushed against yours desperately and you returned the kiss as passionately. “I’m so happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you, baby. This is the last Christmas that we have to watch Die Hard alone. Next year we’ll have a little one to share it with.”

“We’re going to spoil that kid rotten. Oh god, I’m so excited.”

“Well, why don’t you take me upstairs and show me how excited you really are,” you teased grinding down against him.

Dean jumped up and practically dragged you up the stairs before laying you down in your bed and kissing you breathless, “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
